Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział XXXIII
Jechali suchą drogą na Chełmżę do Grudziądza, gdzie zatrzymali się na noc i dzień, gdyż wielki mistrz miał tam do osądzenia sprawę o rybołówstwo między zamkowym staro–stą krzyżackim a okoliczną szlachtą, której ziemie przylegały do Wisły. Stamtąd płynęli na szkutach krzyżackich rzeką aż do Malborga. Zyndram z Maszkowic, Powała z Taczewa i Zbyszko znajdowali się przez cały czas przy boku mistrza, który ciekawy był, jakie wrażenie uczyni, zwłaszcza na Zyndramie, widziana z bliska potęga krzyżacka. Chodziło zaś mistrzowi o to dlatego, że Zyndram z Maszkowic był nie tylko mężnym i strasznym w pojedynkę rycerzem, ale nadzwyczaj biegłym wojownikiem. W całym Królestwie nikt tak jak on nie znał się na prowadzeniu wielkich wojsk, na szykowaniu hufców do bitwy, na budowie i burzeniu zamków, na rzucaniu mostów przez szerokie rzeki, na "armacie", to jest na uzbrojeniu u rozmaitych narodów, i na wszelkich wojennych sposobach. Mistrz, wiedząc, że na radzie królewskiej dużo zależało od zdania tego męża, mniemał, że jeśli zdoła go przerazić wielkość zakonnych bogactw i wojsk, to wojna odwlecze się jeszcze na długo. A przede wszystkim sam widok Malborga mógł przejąć trwogą serce każdego Polaka, albowiem z twierdzą ową, licząc Wysoki Zamek, Średni i Przedzamcze, żadna inna w całym świecie nie mogła się nawet w przybliżeniu porównać. Już z dala, płynąc Nogatem, ujrzeli rycerze potężne baszty rysujące się na niebie. Dzień był jasny i przeźroczy, więc widać je było doskonale, a po niejakim czasie, gdy szkuty zbliżyły się, jeszcze bardziej rozbłysły szczyty kościoła na Wysokim Zamku i olbrzymie mury piętrzące się jedne nad drugimi – w części barwy ceglanej, przeważnie jednak pokryte ową słynną szarobiałą zaprawą, którą przyrządzać umieli tylko mularze krzyżaccy. Ogrom ich przewyższał wszystko, co w życiu widzieli polscy rycerze. Zdawać się mogło, że tam gmachy wyrastają na gmachach, tworząc w nizinnym z natury miejscu jakby górę, której szczytem był Stary Zamek, a stokami – Średni i rozłożyste Przedzamcze. Biła od tego olbrzymiego gniazda zbrojnych mnichów moc i potęga tak nadzwyczajna, że nawet długa i zwykle posępna twarz mistrza wypogodziła się nieco na ów widok. – Ex luto Marienburg – z błota Marienburg – rzekł, zwracając się do Zyndrama – ale tego błota moc ludzka nie pokruszy. Zyndram nie odpowiedział – i w milczeniu obejmował oczyma wszystkie baszty i ogrom murów wzmocnionych potwornymi skarpami. A Konrad von Jungingen dodał po chwili milczenia: – Wy, panie, którzy się na twierdzach znacie, cóż nam o tej powiecie? – Twierdza widzi mi się nie do zdobycia – odrzekł jakby w zamyśleniu polski rycerz – ale... – Ale co? Co w niej możecie przyganić? – Ale każda twierdza może zmienić panów. Na to mistrz zmarszczył brwi. – W jakiejże to myśli mówicie? – W tej, że zakryte są przed oczyma ludzkimi sądy i wyroki Boże. I znów patrzał w zamyśleniu na mury, a Zbyszko, któremu Powała przetłumaczył należycie odpowiedź, spoglądał na niego z podziwem i wdzięcznością. Uderzyło go przy tym w tej chwili podobieństwo między Zyndramem a żmujdzkim wodzem Skirwoiłłą. Obaj mieli takie same ogromne głowy, jak gdyby wbite między szerokie ramiona, obaj równie potężne piersi i takie same pałąkowate nogi. Tymczasem mistrz, nie chcąc, by ostatnie słowo zostało przy polskim rycerzu, znów zaczął: – Mówią – rzekł – że nasz Marienburg sześć razy większy od Wawelu. – Tam na skale nie masz tyle miejsca, ile tu w równi – odparł pan z Maszkowic – ale serce, widzę, u nas na Wawelu większe. Konrad podniósł ze zdziwieniem brwi: – Nie rozumiem. – Bo cóż ci jest sercem w każdym zamku, jeśli nie kościół? A nasza katedra za trzy takie jak oto ów obstanie. I to rzekłszy, wskazał na istotnie niewielki kościół zamkowy, na którego prezbiterium błyszczała na złotym tle olbrzymia mozaikowa figura Najświętszej Panny. A mistrz znowu był nierad z takiego obrotu rozmowy. – Prędkie, ale dziwne macie, panie, odpowiedzi – rzekł. W tymże czasie dojechali. Wyborna policja krzyżacka uprzedziła widocznie miasto i zamek o przyjeździe wielkiego mistrza, gdyż u przeprawy czekali już, prócz kilku braci, trębacze miejscy, którzy przygrywali zwykle wielkiemu mistrzowi w czasie przewozu. Z drugiej strony czekały gotowe konie, na które siadłszy, przebył orszak miasto i przez Szewcką bramę, wedle Wróblej baszty wjechał do Przedzamcza. W bramie witali mistrza: wielki komtur Wilhelm von Helfenstein, który zresztą tytuł już tylko nosił, albowiem od kilku miesięcy obowiązki jego sprawował naprawdę Kuno Lichtenstein, wysłany podówczas do Anglii; a dalej: wielki szpitalnik, krewny Kunona. Konrad Lichtenstein. wielki szatny Rumpenheim i wielki podskarbi Burghard von Wobecke, i wreszcie mały komtur, przełożony nad warsztatami i nad zarządem zamku. Prócz tych dostojników stało tam kilkunastu braci wyświęconych, którzy zawiadowali rzeczami dotyczącymi Kościoła w Prusiech, i ciężko gnębili inne klasztory oraz świeckie duchowieństwo, zmuszając je nawet do robót przy drogach i przy łamaniu lodów – a z nimi gromada braci świeckich, to jest rycerzy nie obowiązanych do godzin kanonicznych. Rosłe i silne ich postawy (słabych nie chcieli Krzyżacy przyjmować), szerokie ramiona, kręte brody i srogie spojrzenia czyniły ich podobniejszymi do drapieżnych zbójów–rycerzy niemieckich niż do mnichów. Z oczu patrzała im odwaga, hardość i pycha niezmierna. Nie lubili oni Konrada za jego obawę wojny z potęgą Jagiełłową; nieraz na kapitułach otwarcie wyrzucali mu bojaźliwość, rysowali go na murach i podmawiali błaznów do wyśmiewania go w oczy. Jednakże na jego widok pochylili teraz głowy z pozorną pokorą, zwłaszcza że mistrz wjeżdżał w towarzystwie obcych rycerzy, i poskoczyli hurmem, aby potrzymać mu konia za uzdę i strzemię. Mistrz zaś, zsiadłszy, zwrócił się zaraz do Helfensteina i zapytał : – Są–li jakie nowiny od Wernera von Tettingen? Wemer von Tettingen, jako wielki marszałek, czyli przywódca zbrojnych sił krzyżackich, był w tej chwili na wyprawie przeciw Żmujdzinom i Witoldowi. – Ważnych nowin nie ma – odpowiedział Helfenstein – ale są szkody. Dzicz popaliła osady pod Ragnetą i miasteczka przy innych zamkach. – W Bogu nadzieja, że jedna wielka bitwa złamie ich złość i zatwardziałość – odparł mistrz. I to rzekłszy, podniósł oczy w górę, a usta jego poruszały się przez chwilę modlitwą, którą odmawiał za powodzenie wojsk zakonnych. Po czym ukazał na polskich rycerzy i rzekł: – To są wysłannicy króla polskiego: rycerz z Maszkowic, rycerz z Taczewa i rycerz z Bogdańca, którzy z nami dla wymiany jeńców przybyli. Niechaj komtur zamkowy wskaże im gościnne komnaty i podejmie ich, i ugości, jako przystało. Na te słowa bracia–rycerze poczęli spoglądać z ciekawością na wysłanników, a zwłaszcza na Powałę z Taczewa, którego imię, jako słynnego zapaśnika, było niektórym znane. Tych zaś, którzy nie słyszeli o jego czynach na dworze burgundzkim, czeskim i krakowskim, przejmowała podziwem jego ogromna postawa i jego ogier bojowy tak nadzwyczajnej wielkości, że bywalcom, którzy za młodych lat zwiedzili Ziemię Świętą i Egipt, przypomniał wielbłądy i słonie. Kilku poznało też Zbyszka, który swego czasu potykał się w szrankach w Malborgu, i ci witali go dość uprzejmie, pamiętając, że potężny i mający wielką wziętość w Zakonie brat mistrzów, Ulryk von Jungingen, okazywał mu szczerą przyjaźń i przychylność. Najmniej zwracał uwagi i podziwu ten, który w niedalekiej już przyszłości miał być najstraszliwszym pogromcą Zakonu, to jest Zyndram z Maszkowic, albowiem gdy zsiadł z konia, wydawał się z powodu swej niezwykłej krępości i wysokich ramion prawie garbatym. Nazbyt długie jego ręce i pałąkowate nogi budziły uśmiech w twarzach młodszych braci. Jeden z nich, znany krotofilnik, przystąpił nawet do niego, chcąc mu przymówić, ale spojrzawszy w oczy pana z Maszkowic, stracił jakoś ochotę i odszedł w milczeniu. Tymczasem komtur zamkowy zabrał gości i powiódł ich z sobą. Weszli naprzód na niewielki dziedziniec, na którym prócz szkoły, starego lamusa i warsztatu siodlarskiego, znajdowała się kaplica Św. Mikołaja, po czym przez most Mikołajski wkroczyli na właściwe Przedzamcze. Komtur prowadził ich przez niejaki czas wśród potężnych murów, bronionych tu i ówdzie mniejszymi i większymi basztami. Zyndram z Maszkowic pilnie przypatrywał się wszystkiemu, przewodnik zaś, nawet nie zapytywany, chętnie pokazywał rozmaite budynki, jakby mu zależało właśnie na tym, aby goście przypatrzyli się wszystkiemu jak najdokładniej. – Ten okrutny gmach, który wasze miłoście widzicie przed sobą po lewej ręce – mówił – to nasze stajnie. Ubodzyśmy mnisi, a przecie ludzie mówią, że gdzie indziej i rycerze tak nie mieszkają jak u nas konie. – Nie pomawiają was ludzie o ubóstwo – odrzekł Powała – ale coś tu musi być więcej prócz stajni, bo gmach okrutnie wysoki, a koni przecie po schodach nie sprowadzacie. – Nad stajnią, która jest w dole i w której czterysta koni się mieści – odrzekł komtur zamkowy – są śpichrze, a w nich zboża choćby na dziesięć lat, nie przyjdzie tu nigdy do oblężenia, ale gdyby przyszło, to głodem nas nie wezmą. To rzekłszy, zawrócił w prawo i znów przez most między basztą Św. Wawrzyńca a basztą Pancerną wwiódł ich na inny dziedziniec, olbrzymi, leżący w samym środku Podzamcza. – Zważcie, wasze moście – rzekł Niemiec – że to wszystko, co ku północy widzicie, jakkolwiek za łaską Bożą nie do zdobycia, jest tylko Vorburg – i utwierdzeniem nie może się porównać ani ze Średnim Zamkiem, do którego was prowadzę, ani tym bardziej z Wysokim. Jakoż oddzielna fosa i oddzielny zwodzony most dzieliły Średni Zamek od dziedzińca i dopiero w bramie zamkowej, która leżała znacznie wyżej, rycerze, obróciwszy się za poradą komtura, jeszcze raz mogli objąć oczyma cały ów olbrzymi kwadrat zwany Podzamczem. Gmach tam wznosił się przy gmachu, tak iż wydawało się Zyndramowi, iż widzi przed sobą całe miasto. Były tam nieprzebrane zapasy drzewa ułożone w szychty tak wielkie jak domy, składy kul kamiennych sterczące na kształt piramid, cmentarze, lazarety, magazyny. Nieco z boku, wedle leżącego w środku stawu, czerwieniały potężne mury "templu", to jest wielkiego magazynu z jadalnią dla najemników i czeladzi. Pod północnym wałem widać było inne stajnie dla koni rycerskich i dla wyborowych mistrzowskich. Wzdłuż młynówki wznosiły się koszary dla giermków i wojsk najemnych, a po przeciwległej stronie czworoboku mieszkania dla przeróżnych zawiadowców i urzędników zakonnych – znów składy, śpichrze, piekarnie, szatnie, ludwisarnie, niezmierny arsenał, czyli karwan, więzienia, stara puszkarnia, każdy gmach tak niezłomny i obronny, że w każdym można się było tak jak w osobnej twierdzy bronić, a wszystko otoczone murem i gromadą groźnych baszt, za murem fosą, za fosą wieńcem olbrzymich palisad, za którymi dopiero na zachód toczył żółte fale Nogat, na północ i wschód błyszczała toń ogromnego stawu, a od południa sterczały silniej jeszcze umocnione zamki: Średni i Wysoki. Gniazdo straszne, od którego biła nieubłagana potęga i w którym skupiły się dwie największe znane wówczas w świecie siły: siła duchowna i siła miecza. Kto oparł się jednej, tego pokruszyła druga. Kto podniósł przeciw nim ramię, na tego krzyk powstawał we wszystkich krajach chrześcijańskich, że przeciw Krzyżowi je podnosi. I wnet rycerstwo zbiegało się ze wszystkich stron na pomoc. Gniazdo też roiło się wiecznie rzemieślniczym i zbrojnym ludem i wrzało w nim ciągle jak w ulu. Przed gmachami, w przejściach, przy bramach, w warsztatach – wszędzie panował ruch jak na jarmarku. Echo roznosiło odgłos młotów i dłut krzesających kamienne kule, huczenie młynów i deptaków, rżenie koni, szczęk zbroi i oręża, dźwięk trąb i piszczałek, nawoływania i rozkazy. Na owych dziedzińcach słyszałeś wszystkie mowy świata i mogłeś napotkać żołnierzy ze wszystkich narodów: więc niechybnych łuczników angielskich, którzy o sto kroków przeszywali gołębia uwiązanego na maszcie, a których groty przebijały pancerze tak łatwo jak sukno, i strasznych szwajcarskich piechurów walczących dwuręcznymi mieczami, i mężnych, choć niepomiarkowanych w jedle i napoju Duńczyków, i skłonnych zarówno do śmiechu, jak zwady rycerzy francuskich, i małomówną a dumną szlachtę hiszpańską, i świetnych rycerzy włoskich, najbieglej szych fechtmistrzów przybranych w jedwabie, aksamity, a na wojnę w niezłomne zbroje, kowane w Wenecji, Mediolanie i Florencji –i rycerzy burgundzkich, i Fryzów, i wreszcie Niemców ze wszystkich ziem niemieckich. Kręciły się między nimi "białe płaszcze", jako gospodarze i zwierzchnicy. "Wieża pełna złota", a ściślej: osobna izba zbudowana na Wysokim Zamku obok mieszkania mistrza, napełniona od dołu do góry pieniędzmi i sztabami z drogocennego metalu, pozwalała Zakonowi na godne podejmowanie "gości", również jak na zaciągi najemnego żołdactwa, które wysyłano stąd na wyprawy i do wszystkich zamków, do rozporządzenia wójtów, starostów i komturów. Tak to z siłą miecza i z siłą duchowną kojarzyło się tu niezmierne bogactwo, a zarazem żelazny ład, który lubo rozluźnion już po prowincjach przez zbytnią ufność i upojenie się własną potęgą, trzymał się jeszcze w samym Malborgu mocą dawnego wezwyczajenia. Monarchowie przybywali tu nie tylko walczyć z pogany lub pożyczać pieniędzy, lecz i uczyć się sztuki rządzenia, rycerze – uczyć się sztuki wojennej. W całym bowiem świecie nikt nie umiał tak rządzić i wojować jak Zakon. Gdy niegdyś przybył w te strony, prócz szczupłej okolicy i kilku zamków podarowanych przez niebacznego księcia polskiego, nie należała do niego ani piędź ziemi, teraz zaś władał obszerną, większą od wielu królestw krainą, pełną ziem żyznych, potężnych miast i niezdobytych zamków. Władał i czuwał, jak włada pająk rozpiętą siecią, której wszystkie nici dzierży pod sobą. Stąd, z tego Wysokiego Zamku, od mistrza i od białych płaszczów rozbiegały się przez pocztowych pachołków rozkazy na wszystkie strony: do lennej szlachty, do rad miejskich, do burmistrzów, do wójtów, podwójcich i kapitanów najemnych wojsk, a co tu zrodziła i postanowiła myśl i wola, tam wnet wykonywały setki i tysiące żelaznych dłoni. Tu spływał pieniądz z całego kraju, tu zboże, tu wszelkiego rodzaju spyża, tu daniny od jęczącego pod srogim jarzmem świeckiego duchowieństwa i od innych klasztorów, na które patrzał niechętnym okiem Zakon; stąd wreszcie wyciągały się drapieżne ramiona ku wszystkim okolicznym krajom i ludom. Liczne pruskie mówiące litewską mową narody starte już były z oblicza ziemi. Litwa czuła do niedawna żelazną stopę krzyżacką ciążącą jej na piersiach tak straszliwie, że za każdym tchnieniem oddawała zarazem krew spod serca; Polska, lubo zwycięska w straszliwej bitwie pod Płowcami, straciła jednak za Łokietkowych czasów swe dzierżawy na lewym brzegu Wisły razem z Gdańskiem, Tczewem, Gniewem i Świeciem. Rycerski Zakon Inflancki sięgał po ziemie ruskie, i szły oba te zakony jak pierwsza olbrzymia fala niemieckiego morza, które zalewało coraz szerzej i szerzej słowiańskie ziemie. Aż nagle zaszło chmurą słońce krzyżacko–niemieckiej pomyślności. Litwa przyjęła chrzest z rąk polskich, a tron krakowski razem z ręką cudnej królewny odzierżył Jagiełło. Nie utracił wprawdzie Zakon przez to ani jednej ziemi, ani jednego zamku, ale uczuł, że przeciw sile stanęła siła, i stracił przyczynę, dla której istniał w Prusiech. Po chrzcie Litwy wrócić im było chyba do Palestyny i strzec pątników dążących do świętego miejsca. Ale wrócić – to znaczyło wyrzec się bogactw, władzy, potęgi, panowania, miast, ziem i całych królestw. Więc począł miotać się Zakon w przerażeniu i wściekłości jak potworny smok, w którego boku utkwiło żeleźce. Mistrz Konrad bał się stawić wszystkiego na jeden rzut kości i drżał na myśl o wojnie z wielkim królem, władcą ziem polskich, litewskich i obszernych dzierżaw ruskich, które Olgierd wydarł z gardła Tatarom, ale większość rycerzy krzyżackich parła do niej, czując, że trzeba stoczyć bój na śmierć i życie, póki siły są nienaruszone, póki urok Zakonu nie zblednie, póki świat cały śpieszy mu na pomoc i póki gromy papieskie nie spadną na to ich gniazdo, dla którego rzeczą życia i śmierci było teraz – nie rozszerzanie chrześcijaństwa, lecz właśnie utrzymanie pogaństwa. A tymczasem między narodami i po dworach oskarżano Jagiełłę i Litwę o chrzest pozorny i fałszywy, przedstawiając jako rzecz niepodobną, aby stać się mogło w ciągu roku to, czego miecz zakonny nie mógł przez wieki dokonać. Burzono przeciw Polsce i przeciw jej władcy królów i rycerzy, jako przeciw opiekunom i obrońcom pogaństwa – a głosy te, którym jedynie w Rzymie nie dowierzano, rozchodziły się szeroką falą po świecie i ściągały ku Malborgowi książąt, grafów i rycerzy z Południa i Zachodu. Zakon nabierał ufności i poczuwał się w mocy. Marienburg ze swymi groźnymi zamkami i Przedzamczem olśniewał ludzi potęgą więcej niż kiedykolwiek i olśniewało bogactwo, olśniewał pozorny ład – i cały Zakon wydawał się być władniejszy i bardziej na wiek wieków niepożyty niż dawniej. I nikt z książąt, nikt z owych rycerskich gości – nikt – prócz mistrza – nawet spomiędzy Krzyżaków nie rozumiał, że od czasu chrztu Litwy stało się coś takiego, jak gdyby te fale Nogatu, które osłaniały z jednej strony straszną twierdzę – zaczęły podmywać cicho i nieubłaganie jej mury. Nikt nie rozumiał, że w owym olbrzymim ciele została jeszcze siła – ale uleciała z niego dusza; kto świeżo przybył i spojrzał na ów wzniesiony ex luto Marienburg, na owe mury, baszty, na czarne krzyże w bramach, na budynkach i na szatach, temu przede wszystkim przychodziło na myśl, że i bramy piekielne nie przemogą tej północnej Krzyża stolicy. Z podobną też myślą patrzyli na nią nie tylko Powała z Taczewa i Zbyszko, który tu już bywał poprzednio, lecz i wiele bystrzejszy od nich Zyndram z Maszkowic. I jemu, gdy w tej chwili spoglądał na to zbrojne rojowisko żołnierskie objęte w ramę baszt i olbrzymich tynów, zmierzchła twarz, a na pamięć nasunęły się mimo woli dumne słowa, którymi niegdyś Krzyżacy grozili królowi Kazimierzowi: "Większać nasza moc i jeśli nie ustąpisz, do samego Krakowa mieczami naszymi ścigać cię będziem". Ale tymczasem komtur zamkowy powiódł rycerzy dalej, do Średniego Zamku, w którego wschodniej połaci leżały gościnne komnaty. Krzyżacy 65